Little Lost Love
by m.boultbee
Summary: Children can be cruel to those who are different. Matthew Williams knows this. A lonely visit to the park, and all of a sudden, a friend.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello, this is my first upload here, and I am so excited for it. I wrote this, a while back, and I finally pulled it out to work a little on it again. I want you to know, as badly as I want to, I don't own any of the characters. No flames please. :D**

The park was always a place of solace for a child. That holds true for a little boy named Matthew. To Matthew the park was a place for him to relax, and not get yelled at. He wasn't a bad child, on the contrary he was a good boy. His twin on the other hand, not so good. Sitting on the swing Mattie sat quietly feeling the cool breeze flow through his blond hair, and watched the other children play. His focus was on one boy in particular. The other boy was much taller than the rest, his hair was a soft light blond, and his eyes were an amazing shade of violet. For some reason Mattie observed, the other children were afraid of him and because of that fear, they let him play. To Mattie though, he was the most interesting person he had ever seen.

He longed to go and talk to the other boy, Mattie was just so shy. Too shy. "I would sound so stupid if I talked to him," Mattie said to the ever present stuffed bear. The bear just looked at him, with the dead glass eyes. The toy was very special to the small boy, it was the only thing he had from his late mother, and it went with him everywhere. "Hey!" Yelled a loud voice. Matthew glanced up to see who the owner of the voice was. Standing right in front of him was a very strange looking boy. His hair was white as the clouds, and his eyes were burning crimson. He stood arms crossed, and a cocky grin splattered across his face "Babies aren't supposed to be here!" The others voice was tainted by a thick German accent. "You don't want to be a baby do you?" The strange boy ripped the stuffed bear out of Mattie's tiny hands. "Hey! Give that back eh!" Mattie was never the loudest child or the strongest, so standing up for himself was a little difficult.

The other child just smirked, and held the bear just out of Mattie's reach. Tears started pricking into the blonds eyes. "Please, give it back," he was so desperate. Through all of his pleading the albino just laughed. "Privet Gilbert," said a sickly sweet voice. Quickly the albino spun around to see who was behind him. Mattie peeked out from just behind Gilbert to get a glimpse at who is hero was. The small blonds eyes widened, his hero was the beautiful boy that he came to watch. "H-hello Ivan," the albino stuttered.

"Why don't you give him his bear back, before I make you da." Mattie noticed the slightly broken English, and the thick Russian accent, it just made him seem even more incredible.

Quickly the albino handed back the bear, and ran off. Ran off, and left Mattie with the slightly scary boy. "Th-th-thank you eh," stuttered Mattie clinging to the bear tightly. The most annoying thing to Mattie was his stupid stutter. He couldn't seem to ever get rid of it. The taller boy smiled down at him. Though the smile was creepy, it was too fake in Mattie's eyes. "Now that I have done something for you, you need to do something for me da." The blondes eyes widened, maybe this was why the other children were scared of him. "W-w-what do you want?" Mattie asked trying to sound brave, but failing miserably.

The Russian seemed to think, then burying his face in the creamy white scarf around his neck he said "be my friend." Matthew blinked, a little surprised by the request. Holding the bear closer, he tried to hide the growing smile. "I would love to be your friend." The Russian smiled, a genuine, not creepy, truly happy smile. "What is your name comrade?"

"I'm Matthew, b-but you can call me Mattie. Your name is Ivan right?"

"Da, M-M-Matvey." Ivan struggled to pronounce Matties name, and Mattie just chuckled lightly. The taller boy smiled even wider, and pulled Mattie into a tight bear hug. Startled Mattie froze before he hugged him back. "Ivan!" A female voice called, and Ivan pulled away.

"That is my mother. I have to go, but be back here tomorrow da." Matthew could only nod as the taller swooped down and placed a light kiss on the blondes cheek before running to his mother. "Bye Ivan," Mattie called out softly, remembering what the albino called him.

Deciding it was getting late Matthew made his way back home. The smile never leaving his lips the whole way. He was going to see the beautiful Russian boy tomorrow.


End file.
